


sex on the beach

by thunderylee



Category: Johnny's WEST, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Slice of Life, all these kansai and no porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: A long overdue Kansai trip to the beach.





	sex on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

There are more rainbows on the small, secluded beach than most American Facebook feeds, but that’s to be expected when they all get together.

“You’d think we’d need to be color-coded to tell each other apart,” Shigeoka jokes as he spreads out his red towel next to Akito’s orange one.

“I don’t even need my eyes open to tell my members apart,” Yoko brags.

Kotaki looks dreamily at the three ossan lined up in a row. “I hope we’re as close as you in ten years.”

Quietly, he lifts the bucket full of ocean water, but Subaru trips him without looking. Kotaki tumbles on top of Shigeoka, the water drenching both of them instead.

“Can’t prank the pranksters,” Hina says calmly, flipping through a book with his glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Junta and Kamiyama stroll by while Kotaki struggles to untangle his long limbs from Shigeoka’s. “Something you two want to tell us?” Junta teases.

“He wishes,” Kotaki grumbles, and Shigeoka just makes eyes at him until they manage to break apart.

“We already know you make a beautiful bride, maknae,” Kamiyama says with a devious cackle as he ruffles Kotaki’s wet hair.

“Enough with the Kpop lingo,” Akito chastises him. “Speak Japanese!”

“There’s just not a good equivalent in Japanese!” Kamiyama frowns. “The youngest of the Korean idol groups has a role to serve!”

“I’ll show you a role,” Kotaki mutters as he gets to his feet and picks up Kamiyama clear off the ground. While Kamiyama shrieks and flails his arms and legs, Kotaki calmly carries him to the water’s edge and tosses him in.

“It helps when we’re bigger than just about everyone else,” Ohkura comments from where he’s digging in the cooler.

“You’re still our baby!” Subaru cooes loudly, flinging himself onto Ohkura’s back while Ohkura makes a disapproving face at the contents of the cooler.

“Are the jellyfish out already?” Yasu asks with a smirk. “There’s a gangly one with a goatee leeching on to Tacchon.”

Ohkura’s attention is finally dragged away from the food as Subaru starts poking his sides like he has jellyfish tentacles. Akito’s distinct laughter echoes in the distance as he drags his surfboard down to the shore to join Hamada, Ryuusei, Maruyama, and Ryo in various stages of wave riding. Their success is directly proportional to how soaked they are, Ryo the driest of the three.

“Amateurs!” Ryo calls out as Maruyama wipes out again.

Kamiyama and Kotaki are still wrestling in the tide, Kamiyama holding his own despite the size difference. Kotaki’s not much of a fighter anyway, eventually giving in and using Kamiyama as a human flotation device as they swim out away from the coast.

“Am I late?” a familiar voice sounds behind Hina, who doesn’t even turn around to lift his fist for a knuckle punch.

“You’d be late to your own funeral,” Hina tells him, the corners of his face turning up into a grin as another pink towel unrolls next to Yoko’s black one.

As if on cue, several people scream “UCHI!” and a herd of brightly-colored swimming trunks trample up the beach to glomp their newest arrival. Naturally, Ryo gets there first, knocking Uchi down to the sand as they roll around like they haven’t seen each other in several years. It’s probably only been a couple months, but time is relative when you’re an idol. The Johnny’s West members, who see Uchi a lot more than his old group does, are just as excited to see him.

“Okay, okay, it’s just Uchi, not Namie Amuro,” Yoko says, shoving the others away from Uchi just to pull him into a crushing hug himself. “Don’t be such a stranger!”

“I’m sorry!” Uchi bellows.

Junta nudges Shigeoka. “See, you never stop being special to your leader, even after ten years of working apart.”

Shigeoka looks thoughtful and Hina slams down his book. “Hey! Something going on, kid?”

“Someone’s feeling guilty he gets a lot of solo work and has to miss group appearances,” Junta explains, slinging an arm around Shigeoka to offset the younger idol’s frown. “I want him to look to you as an example of supporting each other while apart.”

“Nobody should look to Uchi as an example of anything,” Ryo snorts, rolling his eyes when Uchi tries to put him in a headlock.

“You’re here with us now,” Subaru says, still clinging to Ohkura who’s stuffing his face with a meatbun. “And that’s all that matters.”

It’s not clear whether he’s speaking to Uchi or Shigeoka, but it doesn’t really matter.

“You’re gonna fuck up my tan,” Ohkura says through his mouthful, shrugging Subaru off of him.

“Can’t be any worse than Non-chan’s!” Akito booms, pointing to the defined T-shirt lines on Kotaki’s chest.

In response, Kotaki shakes his wet hair on all of them. Hina manages to keep his book fairly dry, though he has to wipe a couple drops off of his glasses.

“Going blind in your age, old man?” Akito teases him. “You know what they say about too much masturbation affecting your eyesight.”

“All of us should need glasses then!” Maruyama exclaims, then grins as he gets smacked in the head by three people.

“You only wish you’ll look as good as us when you’re our age,” Yoko says with a smirk.

“Isn’t Nakama-kun getting up there, though?” Yasu asks. “He’s not that much younger than me!”

“I’m twenty-seven!” Junta yells. “I’m still young!”

“You don’t act a day over seventeen,” Kotaki tells him sweetly.

“At least I’m old enough to drink,” Junta says, sticking his tongue out at their youngest. “You’re the only minor left, right?”

“Like I need your gross alcohol,” Kotaki mutters. “I have a collection of blackmail material from every time one of you has showed up at my house drunk.”

“You’re a good kid,” Yoko tells him, and Kotaki preens under the praise. “Stay that way.”

“Yes, senpai,” Kotaki says obediently, tilting his head for Yoko to stroke his hair. “I have good influences.”

The thirteen active group members smile proudly, and eventually Uchi does too.

“Your good influences need to teach you how to surf,” Ryo says as he plops down next to Hina. “You’re a disgrace to the Kansai bloodline.”

“I’m too tall!” Kotaki whines, stretching out on his towel that barely covers his elbows and knees.

Ryuusei whips him on the ass with a wet blue towel. “I’m just as tall as you and I can manage fine!”

“You can’t even stand up on the board!” Ryo yells at Kotaki.

“Ryo-chan, stop being mean to the kids,” Hina says exasperatedly.

Ohkura snorts and points at Ryo until Ryo throws a small seashell at him.

Shigeoka scoots closer to Kotaki and pats his shoulder. “It’s okay, Non-chan. You’re still cool even if you can’t surf.”

“Thanks, Shige,” Kotaki replies, shooting Ryo a snotty ‘I told you so’ look as he rests his head on Shigeoka’s arm.

“I wish you two the best of happiness together,” Ryo says seriously, and Kotaki flicks sand at him.

“Here, hold these,” Hina says to Ryo, handing him both the book and his glasses as he stands up and stretches. “This hot old man’s gotta cool off!”

“Hear, hear,” Yoko declares, getting to his feet as well. Subaru finally detaches himself from Ohkura and follows the other two down to the shore. The others pay them no mind and take a snack break, Ohkura already on his seconds.

“This was a good idea,” Kamiyama says, grinning at the abundance of Kansai idols surrounding him.

“It was Ryo’s,” Yasu announces, nudging the person in question, who just hrmphs around his riceball.

“Kansai idols have to stick together!” Maruyama declares, pumping a fist in the air. “You’re the next generation, so we need to teach you well.”

“Teach us, senpai!” the seven members of Johnny’s West chorus, holding out their folded hands in plea.

“The first lesson you must learn is…” Ohkura trails off, smirking at the shadows that start to envelop the younger group. “Never turn your backs on the ossan.”

Waves of cold water and ice cascade down on the unsuspecting idols, Yoko standing behind them with the upside-down cooler in his outstretched arms and a satisfied grin on his face. On either side of him, both Hina and Subaru look smug.

“ _That’s_ how you run a prank,” Hina says pointedly to Kotaki, who just shivers in Shigeoka’s embrace.

“So…cold…” Akito chatters, burrowing in the sand like a giant crab.

“You’ll warm up in five minutes, you big baby,” Uchi teases him.

Hamada and Junta start piling sand on Akito, burying him up to the waist before he notices.

“Hey!” Akito roars, the sand impeding him from chasing after the other two until they’re all the way down by the water. Kamiyama bursts out laughing and ends up getting a wave of sand to the face in Akito’s wake, continuing to spit it out even after Akito’s splashing the two older members.

“What are you even reading?” Ryo asks incredulously, flipping through Hina’s book as he settles on his yellow towel. “This is nothing but pictures of people having sex.”

“It’s the Kama fucking Sutra, moron,” Hina says, snatching the book back. “You’re never too old to learn new tricks.”

“Sure you can still get it up, old man?” Ohkura taunts, leaning out of the way when Hina dives after him.

“I’ll show you, brat,” Hina mutters as he pins Ohkura to the sand with a sadistic grin. Ohkura makes faces at him without struggling.

“Not in front of the kids,” Uchi berates him.

Shigeoka helpfully covers Kotaki’s eyes.

“Yeah, like I haven’t done any of that before,” Kotaki scoffs.

“Gonna pretend I didn’t hear that,” Ryo says, eyeballing Kotaki who just flashes a smile. “Damn kids growing up too fast. Enjoy youth while you have it!”

“Spoken by a true grump,” Yasu teases, reaching over to ruffle Ryo’s hair. Ryo just leans into it, shamelessly letting Yasu pet him.

Kotaki leans over to Shigeoka and whispers, “Is this our future?”

Shigeoka watches the Eito members interact so comfortably with each other and smiles. “I sure hope so.”


End file.
